Cuerdo en su locura
by RegalizdC
Summary: Harley nos habla de algunas de sus experiencias con el Joker y de como se siente en su día a día. One-Shot. Se agradecen las reviews.


**Cuerdo en su locura**

_Disclaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes y/o lugares que aquí se puedan mencionar._

Puede llegar a ser difícil de aguantar. La gente tiene siempre un límite, un punto a partir del cual ya no puedes aguantar más. No es mi caso. Creo que podría aguantarlo todo, durante años y siglos, porque ya he perdido los límites de todo lo que creía realidad. Ahora todo es él y el es todo.

Y yo soy feliz con ello, no puedo evitarlo. No importa lo que digan los demás, nunca me ha importado. Tampoco me importa lo que pueda decir Ivy. Nadie lo entiende, y no me interesa que lo hagan.

Como ya he dicho, no siempre es fácil. En ocasiones me siento cansada de toda la situación, llego a pensar que podrá conmigo. Entonces aparece él, sonriendo, y recobro mis fuerzas.

¿Sabéis? Hay veces en las que me hace tan feliz que nada más existe en el mundo. Todo lo malo se ha ido, todos los recuerdos: los gritos, las discusiones, las traiciones, los golpes… Incluso los recuerdos de las risas y de aquellos días en Arkham parecen lejanos porque todo lo que importa, lo único que importa, es ese instante en el que estamos. Ese instante en el que nos reímos tanto que acabamos llorando, cuando mi corazón late tan deprisa que casi es lo único que escucho.

A veces, cuando está contento (lo cual, a pesar de su permanente y enorme sonrisa roja como la sangre, no es tan a menudo como cabría esperar), me besa; y aunque siempre son besos rápidos, quizá por un instante forzados, en esos momentos soy feliz. Muy feliz, aunque no lo creas por ser un gesto tan simple.

Otras veces, cuando está muy, muy contento, cuando es realmente alegre y chistoso, hacemos el amor. Puede no parecerlo, pero mi pastelito siempre ha sabido cómo hacer que pierda la cabeza. Con solo sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, pierdo toda razón y sentido. Me doy cuenta de que me ama, me ama a mí y sólo a mí de una manera en la que solo él puede amar, de una manera en la que solo nosotros podemos amarnos.

Y sí, es verdad lo otro también. Si lo negara no sería más que una vulgar mentirosa. No me va eso de mentir por mentir, sin motivo, sin estilo o el más mínimo glamour. Es verdad que a veces me golpea. No me pega sistemáticamente, cada día y a todas horas. Normalmente ni siquiera me hace daño de verdad. He llegado a preguntarme a mi misma si ya no me duele porque me he acostumbrado, pero es obvio que no funciona de ese modo. De modo que sí, me regaña cada vez que hago algo mal y cada vez que lo molesto. Y sí, a veces acompaña sus reprimendas con un puño o una cachetada. O una patada. Pero no me importa, sé que lo he hecho mal, que no debí hacerlo. Sé que cuando lo hace es porque lo merezco.

Aunque no siempre es él el que golpea. Yo también le he golpeado, y bien fuerte. Contadas veces nos hemos peleado, peleado de verdad: puños, patadas y juego sucio, dando y recibiendo. Después de esas peleas, siempre rompemos. Él me dice que no me soporta más, que me largue y que debería matarme en ese mismo instante, que si no lo hace es porque no le importo o que corra antes de que lo haga. Es cuando me veo sola y sin hogar, es cuando lloro desconsoladamente en algún callejón oscuro, tras el enfado inicial. Es cuando vuelvo como una chiquilla tonta hasta Rojita en busca de algo de consuelo. Excepto una rara ocasión. Recuerdo que le había hecho un moratón en la mejilla, mi pastelito estaba agotado, y que a pesar de que no me sentía demasiado cansada, mi situación no era la mejor. Y yo… El traje rasgado, el labio sangrando… No era mi mejor momento. Sin embargo, aquella vez las cosas acabaron muy diferente. Joker sonrió, alzó las manos en señal de paz y me dijo que me acercara a él. Me acerqué un paso, a la defensiva. Y todo lo demás ocurrió tan rápido que no soy capaz de recordarlo con claridad. Sólo sé que mi traje cayó al suelo con un sonido amortiguado y todo lo demás es niebla.

En cualquier caso, me regaño a mí misma por no hacer las cosas bien. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué no hago las cosas bien desde el principio? Pero en ocasiones, no entiendo qué quiere. Yo le doy todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy. Me desvivo por hacerlo feliz, por complacerlo. Hago todo cuanto está en mi mano para satisfacer todas sus necesidades. Pero no es suficiente. Y creo que nunca lo será. Quizá es que _yo_ no soy suficiente. Y puede que por eso mismo, por ser un ser mediocre, me cueste tanto llamar su atención.

Me acuerdo de cierto día en el que me pasee desnuda por delante de él durante horas y no conseguí una sola mirada de suya. Ni cuando recité una amplia lista de frases sugerentes y gritos del tipo _"cariño, se quema la cocina"._ Nada. No conseguí que sus ojos se alzaran ni un segundo. Fue tan frustrante. Pero cuando uno de sus secuaces entró sin avisar y se quedó con los ojos como platos, mirándome de arriba abajo y luego intentando no hacerlo, le pegó un tiro. Porque claro, nadie mira a la chica del Joker. Y un momento después, volvió a sus cosas, callado y sin ni siquiera dedicarme una sonrisa de las suyas. Creí haberle oído murmurar "vístete, Harley", o quizá simplemente lo imaginé para excusarme a mi misma y no seguir pasando frío y vergüenza. Siempre hacemos lo que el quiere cuando él quiere. Obviamente. Él es el jefe. Me gustaría pensar que yo también soy la jefa, en cierto sentido. Que si él es el príncipe payaso del crimen, yo soy la princesa. Y no. Eso no es así ni lo será. Yo no soy la jefa de nadie, todos piensan en Harley Quinn como la muñequita del Joker, y nada más que eso. _Su nuevo juguete, ya se cansará_. No me importa qué piensen, ya lo he dicho. Tampoco me importa lo que puedas pensar tú. No saben nada. No sabéis nada. Ni aunque quisierais entender podríais hacerlo.

Lo amo. Lo amo. Lo amo. No puedo evitarlo. Ivy dijo la última vez que me gustaba demasiado sufrir. Yo le contesté que no era cierto. Yo no sufro. No sufro con él. Las disputas no son un sinónimo de sufrimiento y las lágrimas no son más que la muestra de mi propia debilidad. Él me eclipsa, absorbe mi fuerza. Simplemente cuando me mira siento que me corazón se derrite, que mis rodillas tiemblan. Se que estoy a sus pies, que soy suya y siempre lo seré. No puedo evitarlo. Él es él: único, indescriptible, cuerdo en su propia locura. Y cuerdo en la mía también.

Se está acercando a mi. Puedo sentirlo acercarse. Me agarra del brazo. Tiene una expresión enigmática en el rostro. No sabría decir si está disgustado o realmente contento. Tira de mi brazo, lo agarra firmemente y me susurra al oído, con una voz extrañamente calmada:

-Es tarde, Harley.

Por una vez no sé como interpretarlo. ¿Se refiere a que es de noche? No lo creo. No sé que pensar de lo que ocurrirá a continuación. Su tono ha tenido un tinte demasiado oscuro, casi amenazante. Y sin embargo, me ha parecido escuchar un matiz amoroso, cargado de cariño. Quién sabe.

Ahora estoy a punto de averiguarlo.


End file.
